Of Disney marathons and pillow fights
by EmilyRuthh94
Summary: Lots of little Klaine one/two shots. Plenty of warm fuzzles. Enjoy!
1. 1

Hi all,

This is my first Glee fanfic so please be nice! This is probably just going to be a series of little one/two shots, hope all you lovely people enjoy :)

Sadly I don't own Glee, I know depressing innit...

Enjoy! x

* * *

><p>'So 'Lion King' or 'Little Mermaid' first in our little Disney marathon?' Blaine asked, sitting crossed legged on Kurt's bed holding a DVD case in each hand, Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, (yes <em>boyfriend, <em>he still couldn't quite believe that he could actually call him that.)

'Definitely The Lion King, save the best till last and all that' Kurt replied turning on the DVD player and taking the disk from Blaine

'Great minds think alike' Blaine said smiling and making himself comfortable on Kurt's bed, amongst Kurt's pillows (that were _totally_ going to smell like him later) Kurt looked up at him, laughed a little bit and rolled his eyes at how much space he was taking up

'Scoot over, I need some bed space too you know'

Blaine laughed before shifting a little, giving Kurt space to sit beside him, Kurt sat in the space snuggling up a into Blaine, Blaine wrapped his arms round him and pulled him further into his embrace, Kurt sighed contently before turning his attention to the film that was just starting. They stayed like that for the entirety of the film and when the credits did start to roll at the end, they were both reluctant to move to change the disk

'One of us is going to have to do it,' Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder, still snuggled into him 'I vote you'

'But if I do it that means you'll have to move anyway...'

Kurt contemplated this for a second

'That is true...'

'And if you do it I'll make it worth your while' Blaine said adding a wink

Kurt rolled his eyes before getting up and changing the disk, grumbling something about how it had 'better be worth it'. When he returned to Blaine, Blaine welcomed him with open arms

'See it wasn't thaaaat bad'

Kurt resumed his position in Blaine's arms

'Just hush up and watch the film Anderson'

Blaine laughed and placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder and whispered in his ear

'Oh I will _Hummel_'

* * *

><p>The film progressed in pretty much silence, expect from the slight humming along with the songs from them both. When 'Kiss the girl' came on Blaine sang out loud, though changing the lyric from 'kiss the girl' to 'kiss the boy', Kurt pressed his lips together tightly throughout the whole song to stop himself from squeaking and when Blaine hit the very last note he turned his head toward him and pressed their lips together, Blaine smiled and moved to kiss him back, after a few minutes when oxygen became an issue they pulled apart<p>

Blaine laughed 'Finally! You took your time, I though I was going to have to...' he was silenced by Kurt throwing a pillow at him before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed! Please review :)<p>

btw if any of you have tumblr add mee (well follow but w/e) – _emilyruthh. tumblr. com_ (just take out the spaces) I'd love some prompts :)

Peace out

xxx


	2. 2

Urgh I've had no internet for like three weeks...

Anywayy, I'm back now.

Enjoy xx

* * *

><p>'No. I am most definitely not doing that'<p>

'Awwh but come on Kurtsie, you'll enjoy it'

'Blaine I told you the last time that I was never doing that again... and don't try the puppy dog eyes on me Mr. It's not going to work'

'But I thought you loved me'

_sigh_

'Blaine I will not be guilt tripped either'

'I'll be your best friend?'

'You already are'

'Pleaseeee Kurt, this one time I need you'

'No.'

_huff_

'Fine. _I'll study French on my own then'_

'Good... maybe later I can have you begging for something else?'

'Only if you study French with me'

'I swear Blaine if you grumble once during this I'm never going to work with you again...'

'I'll be on my best behaviour'

_Five minutes later_

Kurt Hummel stormed out of Blaine's room, French book in hand grumbling something about never working with Blaine again...

* * *

><p>xx<p> 


	3. 3

Ahaha! Exams are done, I'm free to write!  
>Thanks for the lovely response to the last chapter – hope the delay didn't put you off!<p>

By the way, you may not want to read this if you haven't seen the finale yet – it's a tiny bit spoilerish...

anywayy,  
>enjoy :)<p>

* * *

><p>"We'll see you in class!"<p>

"Laters!"

As Mercedes and Sam walked away Blaine turned back to Kurt

"Ok, so here are the nominees for my set list tomorrow..." he paused and looked round "are they out of ear shot yet?"

Kurt looked round Blaine

"Yes!" he paused "and they think we didn't notice!"

Blaine laughed

"Could they like be any more obvious?"

Kurt took another mouthful of his coffee and nodded eagerly

"I know right!"

Blaine smiled and titled his head to one side

"I really do love you you know"

Kurt's smile in response was enough to split his face in two, he leaned over the table and pressed his lips to Blaine's

"I love you more!"

"I don't actually think that's physically possibly" Blaine responded

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine

"C'mon," he said getting up and putting his jacket on "lets go and get your sheet music sorted out" he held out his hand for Blaine to hold

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and leaned his head closer to Kurt's

"You know your should be careful with that tongue... I might get distracted and just take you home right now..."

Kurt blushed and shuddered while Blaine just laughed and pulled Kurt closer into him

Just as they were leaving the coffee shop Kurt turned to face the direction that Mercedes and Sam were sat

"See you guys!" he smiled and paused "We know by the way!"

The look on the pairs faces were priceless.

* * *

><p>xx<p> 


End file.
